


The Captain And The Engineer

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Series of drabbles surrounding Jon and Trip, mostly slash, and rated individually. New chapter added.





	1. With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Most are in response to challenges at The Delphic Expanse, though some are drawn from the depths of my mind. Enjoy!  
>  Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positivity, nothing. CBS does. So I’m not making any money out of it, I’m just taking my favourite people for a spin around the universe...

  
Author's notes: Trip enjoys the Captain's ministrations.  
Challenge prompt: Bliss.  
Rated: R  


* * *

* * *

Trip closed his eyes; enjoying the sensation of Jonâ€™s hands ministering to his aching body. â€œMmmm... Donâ€™t stop...â€  
â€œNever...â€ Jon breathed.  
Trip felt the heat in his heart rush to his groin when Jonâ€™s arms wrapped around his waist.  
â€œCome with me,â€ Jon whispered as he raised Tripâ€™s body off the bed with his.  
Trip melted blissfully into Jon as their bodies joined; he ran his fingers along Jonâ€™s arms until he found his loverâ€™s hands. Gripping them tightly, he smiled, and guided them both to where his desire burned.  
Trip leaned his head back against Jonâ€™s shoulder. â€œWith pleasure...â€  



	2. A Christmas Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas approaching, Jon makes a wish.

  
Author's notes: With Christmas approaching, Jon makes a wish.  


* * *

* * *

Jon snapped his eyes opened, and was instantly awake, when a groan caught his attention. He rolled over quickly and stared at the man sleeping restlessly beside him.  
â€œOh, Trip,â€ he sighed as his loverâ€™s closed eyes moved frantically from the unseen nightmare. â€œWhat can I do to make it all go away, Baby?â€ he asked quietly as he laid a hand gently on Tripâ€™s face to wipe the sheen of sweat away.  
Jon pulled Tripâ€™s trembling body closer to his and embraced his lover tenderly. â€œMy Christmas wish for you,â€ he whispered as he rocked Trip soothingly, â€œpeaceful dreams...â€  



	3. Intrepid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to the drabble challenge, 'Intrepid', at The Delphic Expanse.

  
Author's notes: In response to the drabble challenge, 'Intrepid', at The Delphic Expanse.  
Jon tries to come to terms with decisions he made in the expanse.  
Archer/Tucker slash, but rated 'G'  


* * *

* * *

_Intrepid,_ he thought bitterly. Intrepid, meaning fearless, brave, heroic... the list went on.  
Archer shut down his console and rose to his feet. He walked to the window and stared at his haunted reflection.  
Tripâ€™s shadow appeared beside him.  
â€œTheyâ€™re calling me brave,â€ Jon said quietly.  
Trip walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jonâ€™s tense body.  
Jon rested his head on his loverâ€™s shoulder. â€œIâ€™m not brave. I was a desperate man who did desperate things,â€ he whispered, feeling Tripâ€™s grip tighten.  
Jon grasped at his loverâ€™s hands, anchoring himself in his touch, as his body trembled...  


* * *


	4. Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt challenge: Tower

  
Author's notes: Prompt challenge: Tower  
Rated: 'G'  
Jon is Trip's tower of strength.  


* * *

* * *

He was there when he first woke, his deep, gentle, voice urging him quietly to open his eyes.  
He was there in those first horrendous days, holding him in his strong arms, as he curled in pain and wished the world away.  
And he was there, supporting his body, when he took those first tentative steps on his long road to recovery.  
He had been his tower of strength.  
Now he was here, a steadying hand under his arm, as he swayed when a sudden wave of dizziness hit. Trip looked up, into concerned hazel eyes, and smiled. â€œThanks, Captâ€™n.â€  



	5. Cookout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to the drabble challange at The Delphic Expanse - Cookout.

  
Author's notes: In response to the drabble challange at The Delphic Expanse - Cookout.  
The boys go camping...  
Rated: PG13  


* * *

* * *

The remnants of their meal laid scattered on the ground. The soft glow from the fire reflected on their faces.  
Trip inhaled the cool night air. "Good idea, this cookout," he sighed, opening his eyes to take in the star filled sky.  
He sensed movement beside him, then a hand snaking up his shirt. His skin tingled with delight at the touch.  
Keeping his attention fixed on the stars, Trip moved his own hand to cover the one that was sending chills through his veins.  
Body filled with desire, Trip dropped his gaze, leaned forward, and passionately kissed his captain...  



	6. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt challenge: Alone

  
Author's notes: Prompt challenge: Alone  
Rated: 'G'  
Captain Archer struggles with a loss.  


* * *

* * *

Reaching his arm across the bed, he was surprised to find it empty and cold. Jon sat up in confusion. â€œTrip,â€ he called out into the darkened room.  
Getting no answer, he rose from their bed and carefully made his way to the bathroom, hoping to find his lover there.  
It was then, staring into the night shadows, that reality came crashing down and he fell to his knees in despair. â€œHow could I forget?â€ he whispered.  
Alone in his quarters, with no one else to see or hear, Captain Jonathan Archer held his head in his hands and wept.  



	7. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble in response to the word prompt Promise at the Delphic Expanse...

  
Author's notes: Another drabble in response to the word prompt Promise at the Delphic Expanse...  
Archer made a promise to Trip that he's now finding hard to keep...  


* * *

* * *

Quiet fills the room, like an electric charge ready to ignite, as I watch his hands ball into angry fists, waiting for my answer.  
Degraâ€™s been on board for two days now and Trip wants his time with him. I understand, the man killed his sister, but Trip wants more than revenge.  
He wants Degraâ€™s life.  
Iâ€™m losing himâ€¦  
â€˜Whatever it takesâ€¦â€™ my promise intrudes from the past.  
I bristle. At what cost? Certainly not this! I will not lose Tripâ€™s soul. Mine _has_ to be enough.  
I stand, ignoring Tripâ€™s pleading eyes. â€œRequest denied,â€ I tell him and leave.  



End file.
